Vengance
by Clarivoyance
Summary: Sasuke's not the sole Avenger in team 7.Naruto lost His Ero-Sennin and Sakura Uncovered a shocking truth leading them both down the path of an avenger! Sasuke's hate, Naruto's Fury, Sakura's love and a final battle. It's my first. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"You should know that if this fails you'll be on your own. We cannot make this an official mission." Gondaime said

"Hai Sheishou" The pink haired kuinochi answered solemnly

"You do understand the details and the reason for this mission being discreet?"

"Hai Sheishou"

"And you are absolutely positive you don't want to a partner?"

"Hai Sheishou" The gondaime let out a low sigh " Ano…. Hokage – Sama… Please don't tell Naruto…" The pink Haired kunochi mumbled

"Very Well… You Leave tomorrow at the crack of dawn… the papers have been arranged and you shall be replacing him" Gondaime said reverting back to her crisp business – like manner

"Understood" The determined kunochi replied and turned to leave….

"Sakura…" she stopped at the voice of her master but didn't turn "Come back alive…."

She didn't reply but a hint of a smile crossed her face as she left the Hokage's office to prepare for the mission which could well be her last ever…

* * *

AN: Plz read n review!! This is my first fanfic ever so bear with me!!


	2. Chap 1

Chapter 1

The ever cheerful blond ninja grinned in delight as he perfected his new technique at mount mobokuzan nearly changing the landscape in process. Naruto had almost finished his sage training. In the process he had almost turned into a frog, broken all the bones in his body and been whacked god knows how many times by gramps and his god-forsaken-stick but he had finished it.

"_He he he ….. I surpassed you ero-sennin !! gramps said so!! You better be watching!" _he thought to himself with delight. Looking up at the sky with his fists clenched as he remembers the last few lines of his favorite (and probably the only) book he ever read _"Give up, On me Giving up!!". _

"Boy!!!" gramps calls out breaking him out of his reverie "It's time for you to return to Konoha"

"Ah! And eat Ichiraku's ramen!!! RAMEN!! RAMEN!! RAMEN!!"

"Bah! Is that all that matters"

"No offence gramps but I don't think I could live off bug's stew for another day"

"So you don't like my cooking eh!!" Ma came scowling giving him a sharp whack on his backside

" Itai!! Itai!!! Itai!!! It's not like that, I just love RAMEN!! Dattebayo!!" he replied indignantly

"You should pack up and get ready to leave. Godiame will be summoning you with Kuchiyo Shino Jutsu in an hour from now." Gramps said before ma could take this any further

**One hour later (just before leaving)**

"Gramps, are you sure about me leaving the 4 clones?"

"Don't worry boy, you won't even feel them missing"

"Fine then!" he hesitated and then " Ano.. Arigato Gosaimas gramps and ma! For everything!"

"Don't be silly boy!" ma said

Then a final smile and he vanished in a puff of smoke

**At the hokage's office**

Bang! And out of a loud puff of smoke Naruto appeared grinning from ear to ear.

"Welcome back!" the Godiame said smirking a little at the once little blond ninja who had stood in front of her blocking Kabuto's attack. But he was no longer a kid, he had grown to become a lot more strong and _(surprisingly)_ a little sensible.

"Good to be back" he said

"I have a mission for you" Godiame said, cutting the chase and getting straight to business.

"Nanda!! I just got back!! I want to eat RAMEN FIRST!!" the blond ninja yelled at the godiame as a vein popped on Tsunade-sams's brow.

"Listen up brat! We've got information on where the God-dammed Pein is!" Those words hit Naruto like at tidal wave. All thought of miso-ramen vanishing from his head his eyes narrowed in seriousness. "You are part of a 3 man cell to go on as backup on an A level assassination mission. The frog sage teacher said that you were ready…."

"I don't need anyone else!" he cut in looking daggers at the Hokage. _How could she expect him to someone else along! He was not going to lose anymore of his friends! This was his battle! It was his sensei!! He promised he would avenge him!!Not turn into an insane avenger like that Baka Teme but still!!_

"You are still too reckless Naruto…"A voice drawled from the open window of the Hokage's office as the one eyed white haired Ninja pocket his favorite book and slid into the room

"But!! Kakashi Sensi!!..." He began but was cut off by Tsunade Sama

"You will do as you are told! Pein is too much for you to handle all by yourself! Either you will shut up and comply with the team or I will personally thrash you to pulp and put you in a straight jacket!!"

"Naruto! Hokage – Sama is right!! Listen to her…" Kakashi added rather harshly

"But why?!!" The blond haired ninja snapped back furiously

"Naruto…" Kakashi sensei said calming down a little "Yelling is not going to get us anywhere. You need to listen to Hokage Sama. There's six of them and just one of you and he's currently on his way to Konoha. If we continue like this he might as well have finished destroying the first team and the village by the time we stop arguing…"

"You along with Sai and Kakashi as the team captian are to backup Yamato, Gai, and the rookie nine. Hyuga Hinata and Nakamura Ino are the medic nin's. At the border of fire country and rain country the others are already in battle and some are severly injured. I have already sent Katsuyu to their aid. I will begin healing them from here. Stop wasting time and get cracking!" Tsunade spat reverting to her businesslike tone.

"I will protect everyone!!" The blonde ninja said with determination punching his fist into the air in front of him. He tightened his ever precious Forehead Protector and ran past his former sensei his coat flapping in the air as he jumped out the window and jumped over rooftops towards the gate. "Let's Go Dattebyo!!!"

"Naruto!! Wait!!" Kakashi Sensei yelled as he laned on a rooftop behind him. "Sai's giant eagle will help up getting there swiftly. It is too far to travel on foot. We might be too late!" as if on cue Sai atop his creation hailed them to join him as he flew past the rooftop.

Both Kakashi and Naruto hopped on without hesitation. Naruto folded his legs and sat still. He slowly began to gather natural chakra and prepared for going into Sage mode. The eagle soared Eastward Swiftly.


	3. Chap 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke was paralyzed with fear as Itachi drew near. He has used everything against him. Even his last Jutsu Kirin had proven futile as had orochimaru bursting forth. Itachi was staggering towards him. He stopped before him and gingerly raised two fingers towards him. Sasuke watched the steady rise of the two fingers as several memories flashed past him

Sasuke's POV

He was lifting his fingers slowly to pluck out my eyes…

_Flash_

_Eyes… beautiful green eyes always smiling and full of love no matter how many times I called her annoying._

_Flash_

His hand reached his waist level and he staggered forward a little more

_Flash_

_The loud blond Baka punched the air in front of him "I'm going to be a Hokage and I will protect everyone"_

_Flash _

His hand reached his chest and was inches away from my face, he was covered in blood and the red shield was still glowing around him

_Flash_

_His white haired sensei crinkled his eye and smiled at team 7._

_Flash_

Itachi's fingers were millimeters away from my eyes and my last thought was her……

_Flash_

_Sakura was smiling "Ohayo Sakuke – kun!!!" her bubblegum pink hair, her beautiful smile and her sparkling green eyes. Her sparkling green eyes full of love which he was sure he could never return……_

_Flash_

"Forgive me Sasuke… one last time…" he touched me with his two fingers on the forehead the way he used to flick it and then smiled and collapsed.

End Sasuke's POV

He stood there stunned and paralyzed with fear. Then slowly a repressed memory awakened

_Flash_

_As Itachi crouched to run away he turned to look at his beloved younger brother one last time. Despite himself tears began to flow. He the great almighty Itachi was crying. He was crying as he left Sasuke to collapse with shock and fatigue._

_Flash _

Sasuke smiled slowly looking at Itachi from the corner of his eyes as he collapsed in a heap next to his brother. Rain poured in torrents over the two Uchihas, the two brothers who loved each other but were bound in a tragic fate by destiny.

Soon his injuries and fatigue took over as he closed his eyes. In a distance he heard a scream but he was too tired to even move or so much as turn his head in the direction of the voice. It seemed distant and somehow it made him feel successful as though everything had been destroyed. Slowly the scream faded into oblivion as a blissful black took over in the form of sleep.

Itachi had truly lived up to his promise

"_Even if I just become an obstacle you need to overcome, I'll always be there for you. Even, if you end up hating me. That's what big brothers are for."_

He had removed the curse of Orochimaru from his brother's body, he'd given him the ultimate shield and the spirit sword and he's made sure his brother got his revenge. He'd even told him about Uchiha Madara and his immortality. Even though Madara was immortal he had told Sasuke how to kill him. He had even given a share of his power to Naruto so that he could ensure that Sasuke stayed safe with him and there was someone strong enough to fight Sasuke and keep him in line. He had kept his promise and now finally he could die in piece at the hands of his beloved brother. On his last breath……

_Flash_

_He was carrying eight year old Sasuke on his back. Both the brothers were smiling._

_Flash_

_Sasuke was smiling at him running towards him "Nii – san!!!"_

_Flash_

"_Arigato Sasuke… Be Safe." _ he thought before death finally took over.

Zetsu had been watching the fight with anticipation but what he didn't notice was that Itachi noticed him. When Itachi released the Amaterasu (black hell fire) he intended on burning everything and everyone in the way.

As the battle ended, Zetsu was too shocked and preoccupied to notice that Amaterasu was surrounding him. Before he could move, the Amaterasu flames had caught up with him and were burning him to death. Shocked and surprised he couldn't even think of using a replacement technique before his screams stopped and the most painful death engulfed him. The same fate was met by a slippery white snake trying to escape the battle field. The black flames engulfed it before it could wither or twitch more than twice.


	4. Chap 3

**Hey ppl!!**

**so sorry for the late update!!  
**

**Had a huge final Proj to submit last year of coll!!**

**then i hd my interview for the University which i ACED btw!!**

**then i f****ell sick...**

**but i'm back and i'm on vacation!!!**

**so i'll be updating often now**

**plz forgive the newibe!!!**

* * *

**i'm finishing of the Naruto part a lil lazily first cause the focus of the story is more on sasu saku!!**

**plz review :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 3:

The ferocious battle between the 6 peins and the Konoha nins was legendary… Naruto reminded Nagato of Jiraya's dream and Nagato bought back every one from the dead giving up his life instead… Konan decided to leave Akatsuki and promised Naruto that Amegakure (Hidden Village of Rain) now led by her would make help him make his dream of finding peace in the world come true.

Also Hinata had finally professed her love for Naruto in moments of heated battle when she jumped and landed between Pein and a severely wounded Naruto swearing to protect him because she loved him and always has.

And finally and most importantly Naruto found out that he was the fourth Hokage's son.

{A/N For a full original version and to find out about the last bit of the sugoi battle check out chapters 420 – 449 on .com/Naruto/}

The weary nins had decided to rest for half an hour before heading back. Though they were battered Katsu Sama had done a good job of healing them up even Ino and Hinanta had been extremely helpful. However Naruto noticed a certain pink haired teammate missing in action… she had been replaced by a Temari and Kankuro of the sand…

"Ano… Kakashi Sensi… where is Sakura Chan?"

"Hmmm… oh… she is helping Hokage Sama with some important work…" Kakashi suavely evaded the taboo topic and continued to read his beloved icha – icha series which he always seemed to carry around like his life depended on it…

"Sugoi!!! Sakura chan is a top level medic nin now!! Obviously she must be helping with the healing process along with Katsuyu sama…"

" Shouldn't you be thinking about Hinata Sama now.... she has after all declared her love for you!! This is the springtime of youth!!! Don't let it go to waste!!" Gai sensei teased him

Naruto blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head as he looked towards Hinata sitting a little behind him looking nervous and jittery. He got up and slowly walked towards her. Before he was halfway there Neji reached him and stood between him and Hinata.

"She's my sister and the heir to the legacy of our clan… I will not allow that to be dishonored… You have proven yourself to be worth Uzumaki Naruto but only if you really care for her will I allow this and if you make her cry even once you shall have me to deal with…"

"Understood Neji…" Naruto replied seriously with a nod "Thank you Neji" he added softly as an afterthought as he continued towards Hinata.

"N…Na… Naruto Kun" Hinata stood up shyly and stared at her feet blushing a hundred shades of red

"Would care to take a walk with me?" Naruto asked jerking his head in the direction of Konaha..

"H..Ha…Hai" was all the purple haired kunochi could manage.

"Oi!! Kakashi Sensei… We'll be heading out a little ahead of you guy." Naruto threw over his shoulder as he and Hinata walked away from the rest.

"Hinata… according to people I'm a rebel… someone who's always causing problems… why on earth would a smart, beautiful and talented (Hinata blushing ready to pass out) Kunochi like you want to hang out with someone like me?" All this while Naruto was speaking in a dejected low tone of voice and this hurt Hinata and gave her courage to finally speak her mind…

"That's not true Naruto Kun… You are a great Ninja and no matter what people say you always fight for what you believe in and you never give up till you achieve it…."

"listen Hin…"

"I JUST LOVE YOU SO MUCH NARUTO KUN!! I KNOW I'LL RUIN EVERTHING AND IT'S MY FAULT OUR FRIENDSHIP WILL BE OVER BUT I CAN'T KEEP THIS INSIDE ME FOREVER." She shouted suddenly and quite unintentionally and then burst into tears

Naruto just looked down at her with an unusual calm equal to the one held by the Uchiha "It's not your fault… but our friendship is over."


	5. Chap 4

**Hey ppl**

**So sorry for the delay had to go out of station suddenly for an emergency....**

**sorry to keep ya hanging...**

**BTW THIS CHAPPIE IS DEDICATED TO ZARA! THANKS FOR MY FIRST REVIEW! **

**NJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Naruto Kun" Hinata stopped crying an looked up shocked… his words had hit her like a tidal wave… did he just say our friendship is over…she couldn't believe it… he heart was breaking into a hundred pieces

As though in slow motion Naruto lifted his head to her light lilac eyes and took a step towards her as she remained rooted to the spot

"Neither you nor I want to be friends…" he said softly as he held Hinata's gaze and continued to move closer to her. They were now centimeters apart "Because you and I…. want to be more than that" with that said he slowly captured her lips in sweet soft kiss.

Slowly his hands touched her waist and moved up her side as her hands pressed against his chest. There they stood locked in embrace as time itself stood still for them.

However unknown to the happy couple in the trees and the bushes around them several pairs of eyes were watching them discreetly

"Aaah the joys of youth"

"Naruto Kun has finally done it"

Gai and Lee were sniffing as waterfalls poured out of their eyes…

"Finally…" kakashi said with his eye crinkled "Ah.." Ino nodded in agreement and Sai just smiled genuinely for the first time

"Clam down Neji!" Tenten said in hushed voice

"I'm ca~alm… I'm per-_fect_-ly calm! Why~y would you _think_ otherwise!" Neji spat as he clenched and unclenched his fists in his pockets. His jaw was set and his mouth barely opened when he spoke and his usually calm eyes were blazing… if looks could kill, Naruto would be dead by now…

Kankuro and Temari had already bid their goodbyes and had left and Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba were hidden in another cluster of bushes all thinking the same thing "good for the baka"

As the sun was setting into back of Hokage mountain as a beautiful glow surrounded it. A victorious applause greeted them as the team led by Kakashi and Gai entered Konoha's East gate. Every person in the village was cheering as Tsunade Sama equally weak and wery gave a nod of approval with a huge smile to the team.

Everyone was dismissed and a celebration was planned to celebrate the victory of the team against the leader of Akatsuki and one of the most powerful ninjas. Naruto of course made a dash for Ichiraku's dragging Hinata along with him.

The blond ninja had finally found his happiness in being recognized and appreciated by the villagers and he had also filled the void in his heart as he found true love. Naruto's vengence for his beloved Ero – Senin was complete as he brought his first students back onto the path of light and saved himself from the dark cycle of revenge…

As he sat there savoring his ramen he thought _"Baka Teme… you should be here with me and sakura chan… I'm going to bring you back and I'm going to become hokage… I will not let gara beat me to it for a long time… I'll catch up and you'll be here to seeit with me…. Sasuke… where are you…"_

Later that day in the Godiame's office

"How far do you think the mission must have proceeded by now?" A slightly worried Kakashi asked Tsunade

"I haven't had any word from her… It's been over two weeks now… I'm beginning to get worried myself… There is no way to find out either" Tsunade Sama sat on the Hokage's seat with her fingers lace and fro on her brow. _"I hope I didn't make a hasty decision"_ she thought

"Is there nothing we can do? No action can be taken that is legit?" Kakashi was very worried. As far as he was concerned the mission given to his student was too difficult it was almost as good as a suicide mission according to him.

"She knew the risks when she said yes! All we can do now is wait and hope… If there is nothing else you wish to discuss then I would appreciate it if you leave now"

With that the meeting was over but neither party was satisfied… an unsettling feeling and hoards of doubt plagued each mind. They however had to join the revelry tonight and smile and pretended as if everything is fine. That is the life of a Shinobi.

"_Secrets, Lies and Pretenses to protect the ones you love and shouldering the responsibility for everyone. That is the life of a Hokage."_ Tsunade cursed in her mind as she continued to go over her never ending paperwork.


	6. Chap 5

Chapter 5:

When he woke up… Sasuke was angry… he was mad beyond belief… he wanted to kill the village elders…. then kill uchiha madara! Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo were sitting in the makeshift hideout with him… it was time to head home and have a chat with the sandiame hokage…

"We're heading for konoha as soon as night falls…"

"Nani! Sasuke… you have not yet healed entirely and are still weak from the battle with itachi… you should atleast wait till you.." Sasuke gave Karin a death glare and she faltered…

"Tch.,.. Sasuke… I'm not coming. I want to go get that sword from kisame, besides this is your revenge right? What do I gain out off it anyways.."

"Fine suigetsu you are free do as you please as long as you don't interfere with my plans. Jugo what do you want?"

"I will go with Sasuke because to me you are a reincarnation of kimmimaru…"

"That's settled then… suigetsu you can leave anytime you want. Karin, Jugo we have an hour till nightfall… it will take us 2Days to get to Konoha.. once we get there you both set up a camp in the forest close to the village and I shall go alone to speak with the sandime hokage. That's all for now.. rest while you can.. we wont be stopping on the way back"

Sasuke POV

_The sun will set soon and we will be off… back to the village…. No…. back to __**my**__ village.._

_I wonder if that dude is still running around looking for me… such a stubborn ass… it will be good to see him… and kakashi sensei and…. Sakura… She's grown up a lot… I remember seeing her from when they came to orochimarus hideout… I bet she still annoying and weak… _

_No! I have more important things to think about… I need to tell the sandime hokage everything… If she helps me then it will be good…. She has a problem with the root anyways… the other 2 elders need to be taken care of… I need to find out how I can meet the hokage without mobiki and the others interfering…There has to be a way…_

_Naruto… I'm not as far gone as you think I am… I didn't kill you that time because I swore I would never gain power the way itachi did… but I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to… Brother…_

Konoha

Naruto froze momentarily as a light breeze swirled round him… His heart beat stopped and an image of one of sasuke's rare smiles passed before his eyes..

"Nanda Naruto?" Kiba hollered from a few steps ahead "Let's go… the Hokage is waiting"

"Ah…" He said and slowly and walked on..

2 Days Later

In the forest outside the entrance to the North Gate of Konoha…

"Jugo, Karin… stay hidden till I come back… do not engage in any combat unless it is absolutely necessary. Understood?"

"Hai!" they replied in unision

"I'll be back in the night or later today"

"Sasuke! Please be safe" Karin said blushing from ear to ear

Sasuke POV

_I really get nauseated when she does that! Crazy woman!_

_Naruto, you'd better be there…_

_I entered wearing a Konoha headband. _

_It was one of Sakura's Spares… I took it when I left the village… Only because it would help me enter undetected someday… only because of that and no other sentimental reason_

(A/N : Yea… Keep telling yourself that Sasuke kun)

_And it worked… As usual there were no guards on the North Gate... I came up a little ahead and saw how terribly Konoha was destroyed… especially that bench next to the north gate… I remember like it was yesterday when I lay her down there… Stupid annoying girl… STOP!_

_A shinobi must not get distracted by emotions ever, besides I broke those bonds ages ago right.. she's probably happy with someone else like Neji or someone… That's just so... fucking perfect for her!_

_Naruto… where the fuck are you dude?_

_I decided to visit the part where the Uchiha clan was situated… I hid in the rubble and tried to listen to what the workmen were talking about.._

End Sasuke POV

"I wonder why Tusnade Sama wanted this to be done, besides it's not like he's coming back!"

"But you heard Tusnade sama right… if she says that the Uchiha Clans part of the village shall be rebuilt exactly as it was before, then so it shall be done. That's that. No more argument on the matter… Get back to work! All of you!"

Hidden in the rubble Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and his eyes softened and a single tear of gratitude towards the hokage slipped out of his eye. Now he really had to find her and meet her as soon as possible, but first he needed to find Naruto and talk to him alone.

He slipped out and went towards the hokage mountain. From there he could see that most of the village was rebuilt… he remembered sitting there on the first day with Kakashi and listening to Naruto's dream about becoming a Hokage and him relating his ambitions... he remembered…

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around and his eye grew wide….


	7. Chapter 6

I'm so so so so soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry but university can be murder!

BTW i wanted you guy's to know i've been working very hard in all my internships and now have job offers! Yay!

But i'm still very sorry for not updating sooner... i can't promis how often i'll update but i'll try not to vanish again for a long time...

Secret : I found my inspiration ;)

Anyway's here the next chappie PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PRETTY PLZ REVIEW!

enjoy!

* * *

**IN ANBU ROOT CAMP**

Sakura woke up with a start! She's was sweating… She had an awful nightmare… she dreamt that she failed… That bloody corps of Sasuke and a laughing….. _no no no no! stop it! That's not going to happen! EVER! Not on my watch… anyway's it's almost time to make my move….._

She got up, rolled up her bed and looked at herself in the mirror… She was almost unrecognizable… her pink hair was gone… so were the green eye's… a woman with shoulder length black hair and opal eyes looked back at her…_whoever invented henge no jutsu was a genius…_ she smirked as she lightly touched the back of her neck just below her hairline.. it felt warm… her reserve chakra spot, a handy technique she learnt from the sandime hokage.

She didn't have time to dwell though… today was the day all of this would finally pay off… for the last one month she had been known as **Hakai**

(A/N It means Destroy)

She had replaced Sai in ANBU Root division to confirm the information about Danzo and the 2 elders deciding to massacre the uchiha clan at the hand of one of their own. The secrets Danzo had been keeping had all been discovered… His plans to overthrow the hogake, the secret experiments that were being conducted in the root… everything… She had the evidence… she was going to finish this once and for all… for Sasuke… for Love…

It was still dark… always is in the winters… she washed herself and put on her uniform and slowly slipped of her little stone cubicle and headed toward the training ground for a run to clear her head… slowly the clock struck 5am and the gong was sounded as everyone got ready… by 6am when everyone was heading out toward their routine training or chores, Hakai was heading indoors to her cubicle… she quickly checked the scrolls she had stealthily sneaked… she then slipped a really tiny scroll made out of thin paper from a secret compartment in her belt… she laid the thin paper scroll with the intricate ink markings out carefully on the floor and then placed the bundle of scrolls containing all the information on top of it… just before she made the seals she wrote another note and added it to the bundle of scrolls… she then made the four seals and in a poof everything vanished without a trace…

* * *

**Back In Konoha**

Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he faced the Sandime Hokage.

"You do realize that you are a missing nin with a price on your head?"

"I understand hokage – sama, but my true purpose of this visit was to come see you… could we talk somewhere in private?"

"Maybe you wish to assassinate me when no one is waatchin?... your hatred toward the village is no secret…"

"No hokage sama… I do not hate this village or the people… this is my home… I just hate those who… I would be able to explain things better you would believe me and just give me a chance… if you wish you may take with you any weapon I'm carrying with me and even block me tenketsu to prevent me from using any ninjitsu"

"Stay hidden for now and come to my office at noon…"

"Hn… " Then as an afterthought he added "Arigato…" Sandime barely heard it…

**In The Hokage's Office**

The sun was at it's peak and Sasuke was standing before the sandime hokage in her office..

"So you believe everything itachi told you to be true?"

"He wouldn't lie to me!"

"I agree with you and have an inclination towards the same beliefs but without proof you would just be considered a murderer….. and even though you ran away from this village it is still your home and I still wish to protect you…"

"Not me… the bloodline limit of the great Uchiha Clan…"

"No Sasuke… you… not because you are special but because there are still people in this village who believe in you and love you as one of their own kin…."

There was a large bang and in a puff of smoke all the documents which sakura had sent using reverse summoning technique appeared on the sandime's (unusually clean) table… For a moment they were both startled and Sasuke even drew his kunai… but as the smoke settled…

"Oh! Sasuke… come here quick"

They both sat and went over all the scrolls briefly… suddenly the sandime stood up

"Shizune! Get In Here NOW!"

Hurried footsteps followed by the door bursting open as shizune came to a huffing halt carrying ton – ton

"Hai Hokage Sama! Saskuke Kun?"

"No time for explanations! Call a meeting of all the ANBU under me instantly! And get Naruto and the rookie 9 as well!"

"Hai Hokage Sama!"

When sandime turned she saw Sasuke standing with a tiny note in his hands transfixed with a look of pure shock on his face… she walked up to him…

"Sasuke! Sasuke! What is it?"

He didn't say anything, just handed the note to her… as she read it tsunade's eye's grew wide..

"Kami Sama! We have to move… fast…"

She sat down… worry crossing her brow for the first time… the note fell to the floor it read…

_I'm going to finish what I Started_

_Please forgive me… I know this is not part of my mission_

_But I shall be the one to kill danzo_

_I still do and always will love _

_Sasuke… It's the least I can do._

_SH_


	8. Chap 7

Hey ppl!

The next chappie is up... Hope you like it..

Plz review:( if i don't get revies sakura's fate will be terrible! Muahhhhahahah!

save sakura plz review :)

Disclaimer : Sorry i hvnt put 1 till now... i wish naruto was mine... well sasuke actually ;)

* * *

**ANBU ROOT CAMP**

"Despite everything that has happened, we at the root are still part of konoha. Hence it is our duty to help rebuild it. For the next few months every shinobi of root will work to help rebuild konoha. You all leave for the village now and shall be back only at dusk."

He felt a sense of pride and power… _"yes… power… over the deadliest and most skilled weapons this village could ever hope to produce… my loyal dogs…. To them, I'm indispensible… soon it'll be the same with the rest of konoha too… they will kneel before my very strength and obey my every command… finally my word shall be law and that old fool's ridiculous teachings of compassion will be gone forever…..and…._

_Most importantly…. The kyubi…. It's not long before… yes… I can feel it…. Soon…. Soon I danzo will rule all"_

The only thoughts passing through Hakai's (Sakura's) mind while danzo was giving his speech were of vengeance… she wanted with every fiber in her body to torture the man responsible for driving the one she loved towards becoming an avenger… for betraying konoha and destroying it's most prestigious clan… and most importantly for the secret of his right arm!

She was seething but she knew… she had to stay calm, clear her head… if there's anything she had learnt in root it was, battles are best fought from the mind and not from the heart… and besides she had waited patiently for 4months had she not… she had also waited and delayed sending Intel to hokage sama so as to not be discovered… a few more minutes wouldn't matter as much now…

In the past 4 months she had uncovered the darkest secrets of root… Danzo's plan for a coup, how and why he had carried out the uchiha massacre, and most importantly what he had done after it… and his plan to take control of the kyubi in Naruto!

Once he'd finished his speech everyone dispersed immediately. No one saw the black haired girl slip back into the dorms.

Konoha

Tsunade followed closely by shizune, yamato and Sasuke stormed into the elders chambers…

"Tsunade! What is the meaning… Uchiha Sasuke! What is he doing here?"

"What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This?" said tsunade making sure her every word laced with silky venom while completely ignoring the elders shock and outrage…

One glance at the spread scroll was enough for both the elders to lose any color their blood possessed… "Where? How? This was not meant to be known… ever.." whimpered the lady

"How could you?" this time it was Sasuke who spoke… his voice soft and deadly as ever "was it that easy for you to just wipe out an entire clan? Would u do this to anyone WHO DEMANDED THEIR RIGHT? TO YOUR OWN CHILD? WOULD YOU OLD FART BE WILLING TO HAVE YOUR FAMILY'S BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS? WOULD YOU? ANSWER ME?"

Within seconds both the elders were pinned aginst the wall in sasuke's death grip… "We had no.. choice… the uchiha… were planning to take the villge… by… force… had.. to ..stop… them" This only resulted in Sasuke's grip tightening "Tsunade… plz…"

"It was you who drove them to it…" tsunade said "the sandime was never in favor of it.. he never agreed to anything you suggested… and so you had to ask root to do it…. And who better than an insider right?" tsunade was pure venom but then she was also the hokage… "Sasuke let go… they're not worth it… they will meet their fate at the hands of the village… Sasuke… let go… now!"

If looks could kill Sasuke would have tortured the two elders to suicide… he didn't care! He didn't want to hear anything but the blood throbbing in his ears…. _Kill… kill…. Kill them… _

_They killed itachi…_

_They killed my mother… _

_They killed my clan… _

_They finished everthing…_

_I'll kill them!_

Tsunade was saying something he didn't care… he had ran and clung to his life and increased his hatred just as itachi had suggested but it wasn't meant for him no… it was ment for them… the pathetic vermin that hid behind shinobi and played with mens lives…

Suddenly he was bought back to his senses by a yell… no command from tsunade… he put them down and stepped back "we need to go find danzo… this ends here today"

Suddenly a high pitched scream sounded from somewhere south that rattled the entire village!

Both tsunade and Sasuke turned toward the window with sudden panic and only one name on their lips

"Sakura!"

* * *

Pretty plz review :)

Rember save sakura and plz review


	9. Chap 8

Hey!

So terribly sorry for the late update... been going through a writers block...

I"m so glad for all the reviews... thank you so much guys... you're all awesome!

Please keep reviewing..

I didn't get enough reviews so sakura might just die in the next chapter

Running away from all the katon's and futon ransen shurikens coming my way!

Disclaimer: I don't own any bit of sasusaku's emo romance

* * *

Root had dissolved… it had become a shadow of its former glory with a mere handful shinobi remaining loyal to danzo… she had picked the most opportune moment to strike… or so she thought… what sakura didn't know was how powerful danzo was… she may have been the best kunochi at the academy but they don't teach u the powers of the sharingan there… no one but an uchicha himself would know all the powers of those eyes…

She had miscalculated this one bit... she had been blinded by vengeance this once… and she would pay for with her sanity and her life…

Hakai (Sakura) ensured that danzo was all alone in his chambers… she marched right in and stood before him head held high and eyes flashing with mutiny… Danzo was busy writing on a scroll and didn't even bother to look up…

"Hakai… What do want?"

"….."

He looked up and frowned…

"What? Don't you have to train?"

"… …."

"U want to go on a mission then"

"I came to tell u that my mission is complete and I will be leaving shortly with my prize"

"Is that so… care to enlighten me"

That was when she released her henge no jutsu… Danzo looked at her and smirked…

"I see… the hokage sent her pet to sniff around is it? My… my… u are certainly talented… then again maybe I'm just getting to old for this sort of nonsense…"

"I shall avenge the grief u caused to my love. I shall avenge the uchiah massacre and the dishonor u thrust upon them! You sick bastard! My prize is your head"

And with that it began…

With her first attack as the wall collapsed all the available root came to danzo's aid… but sakura was a smart kunochi… anticipating this long before she had studied each one of the members of the root collecting information on them… finding their weaknesses … studying how to kill them… within minutes every platoon that came to danzo's aid was massacred… despite being ANBU Root warriors she had found every Achilles heel … in about half an hour danzo and a huffing sakura stood face to face amidst what remained of root headquarters and the members alike…

Danzo was quick… his reflexes lightening fast… despite her reserve she was quickly loosing chakra… there were several explosions… and then danzo removed his bandages to reveal 100 mangekyon sharingan eyes… she knew what to expect but the sight still caused her to take a step back…

"What have you done? How could you? They were your comrades… how could you? Why did you ?" the initial shock replaced with anger caused her to charge with a barrage of attacks… an explosion and then it happened… genjetsu… the blood moon technique…

Everything around her went red as she was pinned against a crucifix and then Sasuke and Naruto appeared… slowly advanced towards her as they began to hit her with repeated chidori's and rasengans alike… it was a 100 eye tsyukuomi… she barely withstood a few seconds and then her scream shattered through the peaceful village of konoha…

* * *

Sasuke had never believed in the existence of god… but for this once he prayed… he prayed with his life… he prayed for sakura… he prayed for her to be alive… just to be alive… he would never leave her again... he would always be there… he would always protect her…

He ran like a madman… he ran towards the south gate and out towards the headquarters of the root… he was closely followed by Naruto and rookie 9 kakashi and guy sensei… the hokage had sent a message to gather all ANBU under her and was briefing them about the mission…

Ibiki was made in charge of keeping the 2 elders in custody… soon the village would know everything… and their fate would be in the hands of villagers…

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were the first to land amid the ruins… Sakura was levitating as if in trance… her eyes were wide open and a bloody tear trickled down her cheek…

The second danzo saw Sasuke, he dropped sakura and she collapsed… Naruto stepped forward and caught her as she fell… but Sasuke was already charging towards danzo with a full blown chidori and mangekyon sharingan…

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Like it?

Hate it?

Want sakura to live? Review it!

Flames accepted with a lil insulation ^_^


End file.
